Train Ride
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione and Neville smut. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review and let me know if you have any requests on pairings. Mature readers only please!


The war is finally over and we are headed back to Hogwarts for our last year. I'm running late getting to our compartment due to prefect duty. When I finally get to the compartment there are no spots left because the couples Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender are wrapped up in each other. Next to them is Luna starring dreamily out the window and Neville awkwardly starring at the floor. I smile and plop down on Neville's lap.

"I hope you don't mind," I say when he looks at me in shock; "There is nowhere else to sit."

"No it's alright Mione," he mumbles out blushing.

I smile at him again and pull out a book from my. I choose a herbology book so Neville can enjoy it too. I resituate myself so that we are both comfortable and can see the book. As I move on his lap I feel something hard. I ignore it thinking nothing of it. I lean back on his chest and he stiffens.

"Relax," I say and he does and nervously wraps his arms around me to get more comfortable. We stay like this for a while until I start to become restless and fidget in his lap. I feel whatever is hard against my rear become larger.

"Please stop moving," Neville whispers breathily and I realize that what I feel is his erection.

At first I freeze up in shock but as I realize what this means I smirk. I Hermione Granger arouse Neville Longbottom. To make sure I'm right I grind my ass into his erection and he groans lowly in answer. I tease him some more by bouncing slowly and rhythmically on him. I feel him grow to quite an impressive length.

He shocks me by grabbing my hips tightly and grinding me into him. He quickly pushes me off of his lap, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the compartment. He doesn't stop until we reach the Heads compartment where he pushes me in and closes the door behind us and warding it.

"You shouldn't have teased me," he says dangerously, "I'm giving you one chance right now to leave. If you don't leave now I don't think I will be able to stop myself later."

"I don't want to leave," I say smiling.

With those words he is on me, kissing me furiously and ripping off my shirt. As he kisses down my neck I work on taking off his pants. He fumbles with my bra for a minute but gets it off and I lift his shirt over his head. I stare at him in shock.

"Where the hell have you been hiding these muscles?" I ask.

"It's what happens in war and herbology," he responds.

"Bloody hell," I whisper. He smirks making my panties dampen. In the time it takes me to get over my shock all we have left between us is our underwear. I fall to my knees before him and look up into his eyes before I grab his boxers and pull them down.

I groan as I take in his huge throbbing cock. I take a deep breath before I dive in and start sucking him off. I wrap my hand around and pump the part I can't fit in my mouth. I bob my head on his cock, taking him deep in my throat. His hands fly to my hair when I moan around him. I pull back and twirl my tongue around his tip. My tongue massages the vein running up his cock making him buck his hips.

He pulls away from me and throws me onto the bench. He pulls off my panties and dives at my pussy. His mouth around my clit, sucking it roughly making me call out. He pumps a finger in my throbbing center. He adds another and keeps a steady rhythm going. When he adds a third he sucks hard on my clit making me clench around him and scream his name as I climax. He doesn't let up and continues to pump his fingers in me. When my orgasm starts to recede and my breathing regulate he flips me over and penetrates me from behind.

I scream out in pleasure. He pounds into me furiously.

"You like this Mione?" he demands, "You like it rough, me pounding into your tight little pussy never letting up."

"Oh, fuck Neville," I exclaim has I cum again.

"You really like it dirty don't you love," He says laughing and pounding through my orgasm. He only lets up when he repositions us. He lays me with me back on the floor, legs over his shoulders and him on his knees continuously pounding into me. This angle has him hitting something in me that has me seeing stars. I can't think straight and all I can do is moan loudly in pleasure.

"Fuck baby," he moans, "You are so fucking tight."

"I c-can't t-ta-ake m-much more," I stutter out.

"You will take all that I have to give you," He growls, "When I tell you to, you will cum," he pumps in and out, in and out, I don't know how much longer I can last.

"Please," I beg.

"You want to cum sweetheart," he asks and I nod, "Alright baby cum now."

With those words I arch into him and cum the hardest that I ever have. He lets up on his thrusting as I come down from my high. I take advantage of this and flip us over so that I am on top of him.

"You have amazing stamina," I whisper to him, "but now I'm going to make you cum."

With those words I squeeze my walls around his member, making his eyes roll back into his head. I keep him deep inside me and roll my hips. I randomly squeeze my walls around him. He grabs my hips and thrusts up into me and continues jerking up into me. I put my hands on his chest and slam down on him. He starts to shake and lose control, jerking up as I came down making him penetrate me deeply. With one last squeeze we cum together calling out each other's names.

"Sweet Merlin," I breath out, "That was,"

"Amazing," he finishes. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Where did that come from?" I ask.

"I guess our roles are reversed in the bedroom," he laughs, "I'm in charge."

"If that is the result I'm more then ok with it," I reply.

"This isn't just a one-time thing is it?" he asks timidly.

"Not if you don't want it to be," I reply.

"I don't want it to be," he says giving me a kiss.

"How did you know about the Heads compartment?" I ask.

"Along with you I am Head boy," he replies.

"Well this will be an interesting year," I say kissing him.


End file.
